Darkness, Take My Hand
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: The children of the Island are special. More special than their parents know. A regular trip to the waterfall turns into a life and death situation.
1. Default Chapter

**Darkness, Take My Hand **

Author: Nina the powerwriter

Rating: PG-13 (for violence and character death in later chapters)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing save for thc character, Chasity.  
Summary: The children of the Island are special. More special than their parents know. A regular trip to the waterfall turns into a life and death situation.  
Note: This is an AU story. Since we're not quite sure if Ethan was one of the 'Others' or was in cohoots with Danielle, I'm just gonna play it by ear and see what comes of this story. Aaron is five, and Chasity is three.

**Chapter 1: Uneasy**

A giggle brought him back to the waking world. Only one person giggled like that - cute and secretive. Charlie smiled into his arm, knowing who was close by. He didn't move. Instead of him being surprised, he'd surprise them. He heard a whisper. That was his cue.

Charlie turned over onto his back just in time to catch a little girl pouncing at him. The child squealed as he held her in mid-air. The boy, on the other hand, took a more significant route, and landed on Charlie's stomach.

"Keep in mind, Aaron," Charlie wheezed out as he rolled onto his side and putting his daughter down, "that you're not as small as you use to be."

Aaron only laughed as he slid from his Da's stomach onto the tattered blanket used as a bed.

"Am I not as small as I use to be, Da?"

Charlie peered up at the little girl before him - all golden hair and chubby cheeks and grins. He smiled, lovingly. "Yes, Chas. You aren't as small as you use to be, but you're still my darling."

Aaron snorted. "Enough with the mushy stuff. You promised us a trip to the waterfall today, Da!" He grabbed Charlie's arm, tugging without success to pull his Da up. "I'm ready to go!"

"All right!" Charlie replied, exasperatedly. "I can only get up with both your help. Chas, come here." The little girl moved to her Da's side and took his arm, which she could barely wrap her short fingers around. "Ready, and pull!"

The two children, with all their strength, pulled to get Charlie to his feet. The end result didn't happen until Charlie put some effort into it. They cheered when he was up and standing. "I knew you two could do it," he remarked, proudly.

They made their way to the food supply. Charlie grinned cheekily when he spotted his wife. "Good morning, lovely," he said, wrapping himself around Claire from behind.

Claire turned to face him then gave a greeting kiss. "I got breakfast for you." She pointed to a pile of fruit on a dried grass mat. "The children have already eaten."

"I guess I'll eat mine on the road since they're so anxious to go swimming."

"Charlie," Claire began uncertainly, her delighted face falling.

By her tone, he knew something was the matter. "What is it, Claire?"

Claire frowned, nibbling her bottom lip. "It's just," she paused, "I woke up with this sinking feeling about the waterfall."

"Like something will happen?" Charlie added.

"Da!" They looked down to find Chasity at their side. She gave a tug at Charlie's shirt. "We're ready!"

"Hold on, Darling," he replied then looked into Claire's eyes. "Do you think we shouldn't go?"

Claire slumped her shoulders then heaved a sigh. "I don't know. I mean, we've taken the children to the waterfall so many times. I don't know why today would be any different."

"DA!" a deeper voice called.

Charlie saw Aaron impatiently waiting at the edge of the caves. "You two won't be swimming today if you keep that up!" Aaron turned his back to him, sulking. "Look, we don't have to go."

"No, no." Claire shook her head. "I'm sure the feeling came on from a dream or anxiety. Take the children. They look forward to their swims with Da."

Charlie touched her cheek. "Are you sure, Claire?"

"Yeah." She tried to smile. "Have fun with Aaron and Chas. I'll stay here and try to sew some clothes together. Aaron is growing so fast these days."

"Well, he is almost six," Charlie replied, lightly.

"Charlie," and with this, Claire stared desperately into his eyes. "Please take the knife."

Charlie nodded. "I always do."

Claire drew him close, and held him for an extended moment. "I love you," she whispered.

Charlie pulled away, letting his lips linger on hers. "I love you." He called their children, and they rushed over to give quick hugs and kisses to their Mommy.

Claire watched, hugging herself, as Charlie and their children disappeared down the path to the waterfall - the sinking feel leaving her to worry.


	2. What Lies Beyond

Chapter 2: What Lies Beyond

Two splashes, one loud and one barely audible, echoed off the rocks on the sides of the pool. Charlie shook his head, though a smile played on his lips. He hadn't grown up near water, so he couldn't swim a lick. But he had to learn on the Island. Water was something he couldn't avoid there.

His children, however, were in the water from the time they were born. Aaron could float on his back by fifteen months. Chasity had just learned the backstroke, and was already perfecting it. Where they had gotten their swimming abilities was a mystery to him.

"Da!" Aaron called, blinking at the water droplets that dripped from his lashes. "Come on it!"

Charlie pulled off his shirt, leaving only a worn, sun bleached pair of swim trunks on. He had no need for slipping off shoes, because he wasn't wearing any. Shoes had become a luxury on the Island with the supply growing low. Hardly anyone covered their feet anymore.

Charlie carefully walked in, avoiding any rocks on the edge. He trudged his way to where Aaron was wading water halfway into the pool. He grabbed his son by the waist, and threw him a few feet in front of him. Aaron resurfaced, sputtering and laughing and demanding for another go. Chasity floated on her back practicing her backstroke around the pool. She didn't much like to be thrown around like her brother.

After a while, Aaron begged to go for a jump off the waterfall. Even after so many times, this frightened Charlie to near panic. Claire, however, was all right with the aspect of their son running off an eight foot waterfall. Charlie blamed it on Sawyer. The Southerner had held Aaron while jumping from the waterfall one afternoon while neither parent wasn't looking. Aaron was shaken from the jump, but had enjoyed it so much, he went with Sawyer three more times before the Southerner called it a day.

"I'll be fine, Da," Aaron reassured. "I've done it loads of times."

"I know," replied Charlie. Aaron waited, eagerly. "All right, go on."

Aaron let out a yelp of excitement, and headed for the rocks on the side of the waterfall.

"Be careful, son!" Charlie shouted then winced. He thought when he had children he would sound like his father, but that was not meant to be, for he was reminding himself of his mother everyday.

He watched fretfully, worrying if Aaron would slip on a wet rock. Two thin arms encased his neck, and a small body pressed against his back. Charlie glanced over his shoulder, smiling. "Hello, darling."

Chasity planted a wet kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry, Da. Aaron will be all right."

"Thanks for the reminder, Chas."

"Da!" Aaron, in his ever-anxious tone, called from atop the waterfall. "Watch this!" He cannonballed over the waterfall, the pool swallowing him as he hit the surface. It took several moments, but the little boy popped his head out and swam over to his Da and sister.

"I think that was your biggest splash yet, Turniphead!" said Charlie, slapping Aaron's hand in one of those 'secret handshakes' only they knew how to do.

"Daaaaaaa," Aaron whined, scrunching his face. Charlie enjoyed teasing his son about the nickname he gave Aaron before he even had a name.

They swam for a while longer until the children grew tired. Charlie and Aaron lay on their backs in the cool grass, Aaron's head resting on Charlie's side. Chasity roamed around the pool, searching for interesting bugs.

"Why is my name the only one that doesn't start with the letter 'C'?"

Charlie blinked at the random question. "How do you know that?"

"Mum's been teaching me how to read and write. My name starts with an 'A'. Why is that?"

"You should ask your Mum that question. I didn't get to help name you save for Turniphead."

Aaron sat bolt upright, a look of curiosity and determination on his face. "Mum says that Chasity has your eyes and her nose. What do I have?"

That question startled Charlie. He sat up, trying to avoid Aaron's eyes. "Full of questions today, aren't we, love? Um…you have your Mum's cheeks and chin. You didn't get anything from me."

Aaron frowned. "But, why not?"

"Because you just didn't."

"Why does Chasity get to look like you but I don't?"

Charlie flinched, inwardly. He had expected something like this to come up one day, but didn't think it would come this soon. Aaron was a bright child, and Charlie guessed he must have inherited his attentiveness to detail from that bastard who walked out on Claire. Charlie grabbed for words. "That's just how it happened."

"You love Chasity more than me!" Aaron spat out, jumping to his feet in anger. The poor boy was already getting a hot head.

"Aaron, how could you say that?" Charlie replied, desperate and surprised.

"Everything is about Chasity!"

Charlie nabbed Aaron's wrist before the boy could run off. "Aaron Fuller Pace, that is enough!"

"Da," Charlie whirled at Chasity's trembling voice. Tears streamed down the little girl's cheeks. She pointed to the jungle beyond.

Before Charlie could even turn, pain exploded on the side of his head. Chasity's scream rang through his mind as the world went black. 


	3. Slip Away

_Writer note: This chapter is the only reason I'm writing this story. I like Evil!Ethan WAY too much._

**Chapter 3: Slip Away**

The first thing he became aware of was the throbbing on the side of his head. Charlie groaned, clinching his teeth as he rolled to his right side. Exhaustion lingered in every limb. Memories of the waterfall consumed his mind: the swimming with the children, the noise in the jungle, the talk with Aaron. Then HE appeared.

Charlie bolted upright, frantically twisting his head about. "Aaron. Chasity," he murmured, barely audible.

"They're not here, Charlie." It was him, and Charlie's fear swelled to frightening heights. He moved to stand, but found his wrist roped to the ground.

"There's no use in trying to escape," Ethan pointed out, calmly. "The vines will not break. They're as earthen steel." He knelt beside the bound man. "Perfect for keeping a person where you want."

"You bastard!" Charlie spat, struggling more. "Where are they?"

Ethan cocked his head, coolly. "That's none of your concern."

"Like hell it isn't! Aaron and Chasity are my children! What did you do with them!"

Ethan's face molded to stone. "I said, that's none of your concern." Then he's features turned thoughtful as he stared cold eyes down at Charlie. "I knew there was a purpose for you after you came back to life."

Charlie clinched his jaw. "What do you mean?"

"When I killed you," Ethan started, a sinister ring in his voice. Charlie's eyes widened. "Yes, you were dead. I made sure of it. But the Island brought you back to life for a reason, and now I know that reason." Ethan leaned in just far enough where Charlie couldn't touch him, but close enough to state his fact. "I thought Aaron was the chosen one, but I was wrong. Your purpose was to father a child with Claire. It was Chasity who I've waited for. She is the key."

Half a minute passed in cruel silence - both men boring daggers into one another. "My daughter is the key do nothing," Charlie snarled, shaking from anger. "Why are you back? You're suppose to be dead! I killed you!"

"The Island has it's ways. Nothing is impossible here." Ethan cocked his head, his voice curling. "You should know that by now, Charlie."

"What do you mean Chasity is the 'key'?"

"She's the perfect sacrifice. Chasity is what the Island has waited for. I've been called to deliver her." And Ethan said this as if it were the most natural occurrence.

"You're a bleedy PSYCHO! She's just little girl!"

In a flash, Ethan straddled Charlie, pinning the ex-rocker's arms with his knees. Charlie struggled, panic rising to new heights. His fight was in vain, and he knew it when large hands covered his neck. "I enjoy our little game, Charlie. I kill you. You kill me. Appears to be my turn."

With that, Ethan leaned all his weight onto Charlie's neck. Charlie felt the sickening rush of air leaving his windpipes. Ethan's cold, steel face was that of a nightmare, and Charlie shut his eyes to block out the horrible vision. He couldn't gasp anymore. Pain shot from his lungs to every limb of his body. It wasn't until Charlie was still and lifeless that Ethan let go of his hold.


	4. Without You

_Thank you to Sawyerslover for reminding me to update this story!_

**Chapter 4: Without You**

"I'm sure they lost track of time."

Claire's head whipped around at the soothing voice. "They've never been this late before," she replied, as Sun sat next to her. "The children must be hungry by now. Charlie doesn't let them miss a meal."

Sun placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They probably found some fruit in the jungle."

"What if they didn't? They've been gone too long."

"Charlie and the children aren't back yet?" Locke asked, overhearing the conversation as he was walking passed.

Claire nodded. "They left early this morning for the waterfall. I had a bad feeling when I woke up, but I only pushed it aside as usual worry."

Locke's eyes grew wide. He kneeled down in front of Claire. "But it wasn't usual worry, was it?"

"No," Claire replied, grimly.

Locke raised up immediately, alarm painfully obvious on his face. "Walt!" he called, toward the caves. A much taller teenage Walt appeared instantly, wearing a questioning look. "We need to head to the waterfall this instant."

"What do you think happened?" Walt asked, as he and Locke trekked hastily on the path to the waterfall.

"I don't know, but when I looked into Claire's eyes, I could see horror."

"You don't think the Others came back, do you?"

"Nothing is impossible on the Island."

They came to the clearing that housed the pool. An eerie feeling lingered in the air midst the tranquil scene of the pool. Locke searched the ground, finding small footprints in the grass.

"They've been here."

"Mr. Locke, come see!"

Locke hurried to the edge of the clearing, following Walt's gaze. A bare foot protruded from behind a tangled bush. Locke crept toward the bush, steeling himself for whatever he found on the other side. He'd grown fond of the little family Charlie and Claire had made for themselves. The children thought him a wonder to watch. They'd follow him around or watch him make something, asking dozens of questions. If anything happened to Charlie and the children, there had to be a purpose behind it.

The sight that greeted him wrenched his heart. It was Charlie, lying on his back - wrist bound to vines coming from the ground. The inside of his arms were purple with bruises, but his neck was nearly black. The imprints of fingers were visible. Locke knelt down beside Charlie, checking for any sign of life. Walt appeared on the other side of the body.

"Is he dead?"

Locke avoided the boy's eyes. "I need to get him back to camp. Whoever did this to him must have taken the children."

"I'll find them," Walt said, determined. "If it was the Others that took them, I'll know where to find them."

"But, Walt," Locke interrupted, finally looking up at the boy. "It's dangerous out there. I don't want you going alone."

"Mr. Locke, I can do this." Locke knew that Walt could do it. He'd escaped the Others and managed to drive them away as just a ten year old boy. Walt was special with a power no one could explain.

"Go, but don't tarry."

"I won't."

With that, Walt disappeared into the jungle.

The shouting caught her attention. It was Jack's voice, calling out to Sun what he needed. But another voice raised above his, and Claire felt her heart leap in her throat at what he said.

"There's nothing you can do! He's gone, Jack!"

She froze in her tracks, seeing the her husband lying still on the makeshift examination table. Locke moved toward her, but she barely knew he was there. Her eyes fell on the dark shades of color on his neck. She threw herself over the body, sobbing and screaming and running her hands over his pale face.


	5. Healing Tears

**Chapter 5: Healing Tears**

The caves seemed nearly deserted as the dwellers filtered out a few at a time. Only Locke and Jack were left with Claire. It had to have been an hour or more when Jack tried to coax her away from Charlie's body.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Claire screamed, sorrow and rage flashing in her eyes. She pushed Jack away with unbelievable strength.

"Claire-"

"You're not taking him!" she continued, infuriated. "No one is taking him!" She threw herself over the body again as a new wave of sobs erupted.

Jack backed away, turning to Locke. The older man shook his head. "Let her mourn, Jack."

"She's going to blame herself for this."

Locke placed a heavy hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Let her mourn."

It was then that Locke spotted something moving in the jungle. Jack stared at him, bewildered, and turned to see Walt trudging into camp - a little boy in his arms. A small, proud smile crossed Locke's lips before he rushed over to Walt.

"Where did you find him?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Not too far from the pool," Walt replied, glancing down at the top of Aaron's head. "He was standing there, scared and confused. As soon as he saw me, he threw his arms around my neck and wouldn't let go."

"Has he said anything?"

Walt shook his head. "Not a word. I haven't had the heart to ask him any questions."

"Bring him to Claire," Locke said, pointing to where Claire laid over Charlie's body.

Walt gave Locke a stricken look, but obeyed and brought Aaron to his Mum. He knelt beside Claire, and for the first time, Aaron raised his head from Walt's chest. His sullen face didn't change as he laid a hand on his Mum's back.

"Aaron!" Claire cried, stunned seeing her son there safe and well. She stared at him, not sure if he was a dream or hallucination or really there. There was a strange presence around him, and the three others in the camp backed away. Aaron touched his Da's cold cheek. His back raised up and down rapidly as tears fell. He buried his face in his Da's bruised neck, and Claire wrapped her arms around him - giving the comfort both so desperately needed.

Aaron gasped suddenly, and pushed away from his Da. Claire opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but the words died at her lips. She peered over Aaron's shoulder in shock at the sight of Charlie's chest rising. She reached out a hand hesitantly, and touched his neck where the black bruises had faded. She laid her other hand atop his heart. Both were pulsing with life.

"He's alive," Claire choked out. Instantly, Jack and Locke were there to see for themselves. Charlie was breathing, and he was stirring awake. Claire burst into tears, and buried her face into Charlie's shoulder.

Aaron sat at his Da's head, still and dazed. Walt bent down behind him, and ran a finger across the boy's cheek. A shiver ran through him as the wet from Aaron's tears made contact with his fingertip. He pulled Aaron from the hullabaloo centered around Charlie.

Walt touched the boy's cheek again, staring into his eyes. "You have healing tears?"

Aaron gulped. "I don't know."

Before Walt could say anymore, they heard Charlie calling Aaron's name. The boy rushed to his Da's side, and flung himself at Charlie. Walt was left pondering Aaron's power, and wondering where Chasity had been taken.


End file.
